tatsumi of the blade
by R-king 93
Summary: tatsumi journey toward capital save the his village, when learn true about capital tatsumi join assassin group called night raid eradicate corrupt, while try save his village in the process. This will be different from the cannon tatsumi will be little more stronger than anime wise but still be dense person he is. join tatsumi as he become a anti hero and till be pure in this story


Chapter One: truth of the Empire

Don't own AKAME GA KIRU OWN BY: Takahiro. something will be different from akame ga kiru

In the distant, a roar could be heard. A young man heard a scream for help, rushing toward the cry for help, he encounters a danger beast: an earth dragon. Rush toward to in engage beast draw his two handler sword, dodging beast left claw, chop off the offender arm jump high in the air while saying blade art: three hits: certain death by slash the neck, chest, and stomach put end to the monster life.

Turn around to boast about skills with a sword to the travelers, the travelers look at him weirdly, went they hear he was going to capital to join the army to save his village with help of two friends. Travelers' gave young man a warning about corruption of capital, leave two travelers on their own to continue on his way to the capital.

Enter capital by west gate walk through city to reach administer office, to apply for position in the army but all of others area in army beside guard duty was free. Tatsumi realize that guard position could not bring in a lump of money he need, try persuade official see his skill with a sword would impress him, to join one of higher paying area but official was going have some upstart demand thing from him Tatsumi get out of his office don't come back ever again

. Realize his plunder, he walk the street depress lost chance join army an till he was approach by blond hair bomb shell. Asking him what the problem is, he explains his plight to her. Seeing her chance manipulation him, believe she have connection within the army, only if he give her all her all of his money he had, jump at second chance to enlist in the army. He gave her bag full of gold coins. Wait for her return with the news but was dupe by blond female, it was too late look for, Tatsumi notice night has falls broken and no way help his village, he decide walk street look for shelter use cover for night.

See stair decide use temporary bed, while laying there a carriage pass by and stop young blond hair female. The guard who address young lady Miss Aria, are you pick up another, she reply: yes. She could not leave him to suffer cold outdoors, she if he want spend a night in bed instead of rough ground. Tatsumi agree to her offer join her in carriage, arrive at mansion, meet Miss Aria parents, Tatsumi retold his tale of events since arrive in capital tell him to spend night.

The next morning Tatsumi and Aria went shopping with guards escort shop to shop they been in by next shop, Tatsumi was wait outside near carriage with a guard, look at the across from him , he saw wanted posters of assassins group called Night Raid. Guard told about night raid and corrupts of capital, also how we are rule by child emperor who is figure head and prime minister is true ruler that spread corrupt over lands, There conversation interrupt by call by Miss Aria who leave a shop huge gift been carry the other guards.

Return by time they return to mansion night has fall, Tatsumi was awake by wave kill intent by intruders, rush to help guards night raid quickly dispose of guards. Aria and a guard escape toward forest area, Tatsumi saw Miss Aria and a guard head toward forest area surround the mansion following the two, inside the forest catch up with duo arrive in front of a barn. Aria tries persuading guard let Tatsumi inside the barn before intruders reach their position.

One of the night raid appear on scene, Tatsumi rush toward female assassin delay her, to give Aria time to hide. In surround area swords could be heard clash again one another, Tatsumi went for a thrust but was parried by his enemy rotation body to attack his foe from the back but female assassin seen through his tactic, enemy went for own thrust break his strike and cause disrupt in his stance. Tatsumi realize by their little encounter that female assassin stronger than him, try different tactic by use blade art: three hit: certain death but assassin was parried two strikes but nick by stomach third hit seeing her was skill rush toward end there fight break his guard thrust in chest cavity toss Tatsumi on through air, land few feet away from his foe.

Female assassin stand wait on Tatsumi get up cause notice did not hit flesh, Tatsumi realize his tactic did not work get up finish their fight. Before their could end another person enter the area Shout wait, Akame, see upon who enter area, Tatsumi shout out your same blond girl trick him, realize that there mistake, try return favor for swing him, but before she could began, Tatsumi interrupt by saying why are your killing innocent people, she notice ignorant to the truth of this family nature decide show him the truth.

She walk pass Tatsumi, toward front barn kill open and call him see what inside of barn. Upon enter the barn Tatsumi saw a horrible sight before people in cage torture and dead look up he saw one is childhood friend Sayo, bind by the hand and torture to death. Hearing his name bring call Tatsumi turn his head left his next childhood friend in a cage, red sore all over his body. See that Blond hairs female explain how this family take people from country side, trick them and then torture them to death.

See that her family secret revealed try leave area but stop by female assassin tells run away from her crimes, Tatsumi friend told about girl family invite them in their house for food and next to wake up caged. Aria go on and on about side being nothing more cattle and Sayo who straight hair but she have unruly hair Akame walk finish the job but Tatsumi walk toward revenge his friends death slash down on stomach area kill her. Akame address Leone job is finish and she decide take tatsumi with them join night raid.

Chapter one : truth of the empire


End file.
